


New Bonds

by Tracinyad



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Honeymoon, Mandalorian Culture, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a very mandalorian one, i love them??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracinyad/pseuds/Tracinyad
Summary: ‘Looting, cyare? New habits?’





	New Bonds

Shiny.

Nino glanced down at the worn out vanity table in front of her or especially the tiara that rested on it. 

So different from its surroundings, glittering dully even under the gloomy darkness of the abandoned castle. She drummed her fingers restlessly against the wooden surface, the only sound in the room except for the hustling and moving about of Torian who had taken upon himself to cut some bits and pieces from the beast they had just hunted. In other words, the owner of the castle. But considering it had slaughtered half of the folks living near, Nino felt no guilt even as her fingers left bloody fingerprints on the wood. An odd creature. Lots of credits. 

A proper honeymoon if anything. 

In the abandoned room the large mirror decorating the table seemed to be the only thing intact, old and dirty but it still showed a proper reflection, not a pleasant one of course - just who could look pleasant after running through the wilderness for weeks - but an image nonetheless. Her hair was coming around in dirty curls around an equally dirty face, some tendrils stuck to her cheeks and red bright eyes calmly stared back. Looking foolishly happy, energetic despite the constant stream of activity. Unlike her usual self. Or maybe looking like herself more than she ever did. And in an impulse, she put the tiara on her head.

Anyone would be curious. Right?

It proved a stark contrast at least. Amusing. The thin band, very different from ones she owned in her younger days - thankfully left behind an eternity away - looked hilariously out of place with her armour, weapons and all the filth covering them. Just a line of clear looking crystals brought together, nothing else. Red fingerprints standing out on the glass where she held it.

Before she could catch a proper look, a call made her jump in place much to her embarrassment,

‘I’m don..- Nino?’

‘H.- Hi!’ She turned around to catch the sigh of her husband instead, covered in god knows what from chest to boots, and once again felt grateful he had insisted on doing it himself. She wasn’t the sort of woman who’d to shy away from the worst of the works except when it came to cutting down beasts…- Not if she could help it. A sort of a wedding gift in his odd ways, Nino supposed but a welcome one. He looked at her, amused,

‘Looting, cyare? New habits?’

‘I was just trying it on!‘ she defended herself ‘That’s all’, and to prove her point took off the jewellery - or tried as it got stuck on her dry, matted hair, ‘Ow! Give me a moment. Ugh-I’

‘Let me.’ he appeared right beside her, smiling quietly, cute enough that it did not grate on her nerves but still she shook her head and turned her head to hide her smile, with the mirror on her side it hardly helped, however, it helped her to see his hands before he could touch her head - thankfully. She winced ‘Uh. No. You’re not touching my hair with those’

‘Think you look better?’

‘Hey!’ she looked back, ‘That’s how you speak to your bride? ’

‘Right.’ he nodded, mock-serious, ‘My apologies.’ Then he moved away to unclasp his gauntlets and Nino felt her face round into a smile, laughing quietly at the intent expression on his face. ’See?’ she quipped, ‘This is what you’re putting with all your life. Sorry. I fooled you into it.’ A hint of insecurity seeping into the cheerful tone of her voice, not unnoticed by Torian.

‘Can’t wait.’ he smiled openly this time, rubbing his hands together once they were bare, the skin of it red and rough looking - bruised with all the work they’ve been doing and Nino felt a strong affection bubbling in her chest and she stared at them, distracted before he leaned in closer to cup her face, his hands, as always, hot against her face, ‘You really shouldn’t.’ she warned even as she nuzzled closer to his fingers like a cat, making him laugh ‘I’m covered in dirt.’

‘Hmh.’ he nodded with the same mock-serious expression, ‘Doesn’t matter.’ As if to demonstrate his sentence, he fondled her face affectionately, almost petting, brisk enough that she could feel the hard points and scars on his hands rasp against her cheeks and she turned her hand to press a forceful kiss against his palm before he removed his hands and turned to him just in time to see a small boyish smile appear in his filthy face. He reached for the top of her head finally and glanced at her before he started detangling the tiara, as gentle as he can,

‘You’re really beautiful.’

‘Wh..-’ Nino felt her jaw slacken at the sudden, blunt compliment, as straightforward as the man who said it, who was now staring intensely at her face; before she could thank him however he continued, ‘I wanna ask you something.’

‘Yes?’

He took a deep breath, ‘Do you want a wedding?’

‘Huh?’ oddly enough the first thing Nino felt was a slight panic, ‘Aren’t we married already? What were the vows then?’

‘We are.’ he answered as fast as she had asked, ‘Definitely. But seeing with this…thing.’ he shook his head, ‘I never thought if you’d want a wedding. I know your people - other people. Chiss. They have weddings. You had a wedding before. I remember. You mentioned it, I mean.’

‘Please don’t remind me of that disaster.’ Nino said before she could think and realize thoughtful gesture, any mention of that cruel abomination of marriage brought only an intense urge to puke.

‘Sorry.’ he said sincerely. ‘I don’t mean to.’ he reached out to take her hand then, not minding her blood smeared gloves, ‘If you want…We can. ‘ he shrugged and held out the now free tiara, ‘This. Dress.’

‘Dress? You like dresses?’ Nino asked stupidly. Surprised and fazed. Brain malfunctioning on how she was supposed to react. Overwhelming.

‘As long as I’m not wearing one.’

She could chuckle at that, breaking out of the frozen trance she had delved into with the mention of a wedding,

‘I…I think you’d look nice. You should try sometime. Very…- roomy.’

‘Yeah?’ he raised a brow, ‘For you, maybe. Has to be a pretty dress.’

Nino laughed again, leaning closer to rest her head on his shoulder, making him wrap his arms around her for a moment, as much as their armour would allow, ‘Trust me.’

‘Always.’ he said and his arms tightened for a second, their armour clanking together, uncomfortably, ‘So…Wedding? Think I could afford something to remember, at least.’

Nino had to think for a long second, impressed, but utterly disinterested. 

Even the mention of a formal event and a dress made her remember. She didn’t want to taint this one with the memory of her past even just for a second. But the thought alone, in her warped sense of romance had touched her so thoroughly she felt her eyes tear up and to hide it, she urgently lifted her head, leaning in to kiss him so passionately she was sure all the thoughts of marriages and dressed had left him - and her - by the time she pulled away, going by the dazed love-struck expression on his face. He took a deep breath before leaning to kiss her again, hands forcefully tangling in her hair and pulling on the knots, Nino winced, her fingers grasping at the throat of his chest plate, frustrated at its presence, and he pulled her even closer to the point where she felt blissfully unaware of anything that wasn’t him. And before really thinking about it she grasped his belt…-

And he let go. Quickly. Red-faced and gasping, he took a step back, ‘We shouldn’t.’ he shook his head, ‘Not here.’

‘Right.’ she nodded, equally disrupted, ‘We’ll catch something.’ her eyes shyly travelled his form, ‘Sorry about.-’

He chuckled at that, amused, ‘Nino…You’re so..-’ he shook his head, ‘So…What do you think? Yes?’

‘No.’

‘No?’ he seemed almost shocked at that, ‘Thought that was a very positive reaction.’

‘Well…Yeah.’ Nino admitted, ‘I’m just…I just thought it was very nice of you. Very nice, even. But I don’t want a wedding, Torian. I really don’t. I don’t want anything but you, actually.’

She felt her heart hurt at the brief surprise at his face but then it was replaced with a smile, quickly. Warm and loving, ‘I’m yours.’

‘Good.’ she said, grasping his hand, ‘And you’re stuck with me. I’m sure we can manage.’

Before he could reply though she backed out of the room, ‘I’ll go collect your stuff.’

‘Sure you want to?’

She looked at the skinned monster, the bloodbath and barely repressed a sigh, he deserved that much at least, ‘Yeah, yeah…You go put on your gloves. I’m filthy as it is.’

Torian waited until she went to the next room before looking back at the jewellery, to the door, and to the jewellery again. 

Then he took it.


End file.
